User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Something Zombozo This Way Comes"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 3 Jack's Review on "Something Zombozo This Way Comes" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D 'Verdict ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- After 2 weeks of not fighting anybody, Ben and Rook discover a circus ran by Zombozo and the Circus Freaks who appear to be turning everyone in Bellwood (including the Plumbers) into zombie clowns. ---- Review A nice way to open up a new arc. Zombozo looked emaciated and weaken. The Circus Freaks were actually fighting Ben as circus trainers. It was the best Omniverse minor fight scene. However, Ben can beat Vilgax, he can beat Albedo, Malware and any one else but he has trouble defeating THE CIRCUS FREAKS? Seriously? That was the one thing that bugged me. Ben has very little development, revealing to be afraid of clowns at the end. Plot was okay, classic villain takes over and hero beats him in the end. The end felt redundant and the same as Last Laugh and Special Delivery. ---- Ben 5 year old Ben drives me nuts. I want to just get a shotgun and shoot that little fuqer. Old Ben was actually decent this episode. I don't have much to say about him. The same, egotistical pugnacious kid. Max Max was in a war zone and fought until the end, where he turned into a zombie clown. He seems more like a fatherly figure than Ben's own father (WHO HAS NOT BEEN SEEN YET). He was a leader, helping out his squadron. 10 Speed Cycle Rest in peace good friend. Or be repaired whatever works best. Herbert R. Zomboni What the fuq name is that Zombozo? I lost all respect for you. Now that I know he's human I want an origin story for him. (Might have to make a contest) Your everyday villain. Wants to get something. Doesn't. Gets defeated. We all knew he was going to lose. Started out as emaciated, frail and near death building up the the bloated murderous clown zombie we all love. Circus Freaks They actually used circus functions to help them out. I like that because well, they are the CIRCUS freaks. Unknown Masked Person This person saves Ben from zombie clowns then disappears into the shadows. I'm assuming they'll have a big upcoming role or else why show them? 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Thumbskull' *'Acid Breathe' *'Grandpa Max's Eyes' *'Zombozo's Name (Herbert R. Zomboni)' 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "Something Zombozo This Way Comes" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review " Something Zombozo This Way Comes " Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. Category:Blog posts